


Christmas at Cosette's

by lovely_narcissa



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_narcissa/pseuds/lovely_narcissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly will tease Marius endlessly for the angle of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Cosette's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really hope you like it :) Expect another thing within a month or so, because i'm working on a mini comic for you as well, which i am pretty sure you'll love, but i've had masses of work recently so have only fully completed page one [sighs]. I had a lot of fun doing this though and I //adored// the prompt (see: comic). Have a lovely holiday xoxo


End file.
